


Work Found!

by Jadeblue22



Category: EXO (Band), Taekai - Fandom
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alpha Lee Taemin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Exile, M/M, Multi, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Omega Verse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeblue22/pseuds/Jadeblue22
Summary: Okay, so I read this story a long time ago, but it’s not only a taemin story. Basically, Jongin is experiencing his first “heat” where if he chooses not to be with anyone he’ll be a beta. He grew up and was adopted by Taemin’s parents when he was a pup. Taemin had already went through the change and is now an alpha. Taemin’s the next in line to lead the pack and is already promised to someone, but he gets lulled by Kai’s scent and coerces him into mating. Jongin then becomes an omega and Taemin’s parents find them later. Jongin is then banished and made to leave. I don’t remember who he ends up with later, but he does run into Taemin again at a pack event, I think?I’ve tried looking and can’t find it. My dumb butt didn’t save it! *sigh* Help would be muchly appreciated!
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	Work Found!

Okay, so I read this story a long time ago, but it’s not only a taemin story. Basically, Jongin is experiencing his first “heat” where if he chooses not to be with anyone he’ll be a beta. He grew up and was adopted by Taemin’s parents when he was a pup. Taemin had already went through the change and is now an alpha. Taemin’s the next in line to lead the pack and is already promised to someone, but he gets lulled by Kai’s scent and coerces him into mating. Jongin then becomes an omega and Taemin’s parents find them later. Jongin is then banished and made to leave. I don’t remember who he ends up with later, but he does run into Taemin again at a pack event, I think?


End file.
